


Want to Rest (Maybe with You)

by halfmoonjisung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling, M/M, Mention of Death, Minor panic attacks, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, We Die Like Men, but only brief and minimal, it can be romantic or platonic idk up to you, literally it's just once, no plot just a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfmoonjisung/pseuds/halfmoonjisung
Summary: Minho can't sleep. Jisung had a nightmare.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 5
Kudos: 244





	Want to Rest (Maybe with You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosyemperor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosyemperor/gifts).



> this was.... supposed to be a twitter drabble. but i got carried away and wrote 1k words so i guess i can post it here. here's marilo's prompt owo <3 please indulge the product of my saturated brain at 11 pm. 
> 
> soft warning for nightmares, minor panic attacks, and implied death? (very brief and only mentioned once, but dont let that scare u i swear this is fluffy)

It was always the fan-signs taking their toll on Minho that makes him look forward to a warm good night’s sleep when they return to the dorms. That’s why when they arrived after one, he was the first one to call dibs in the bathroom.

After showering the traces of the day from him, he lazily bid the members who were gathered in the living room good night.

“You’re gonna pass on movie night?” Chan asked.

Minho nodded, scanning the people situated in the room. Changbin and Seungmin were fighting over the remote, debating on which movie to watch. Jeongin occupied the sofa, stretching his legs over the side to avoid the others joining him there. Hyunjin was sitting cross legged on the floor while Felix lay down and rested his head on Hyunjin’s lap, letting him play with his hair.

Minho frowned. “Where’s Jisung?”

“Same as you,” Jeongin replied. “He said he’s gonna pass on movie night. He’s really exhausted, I think he’s already in our room.”

“He didn’t even shower,” Chan added, trying to get the remote from Seungmin and Changbin. “I think he immediately went to sleep.”

Minho pursed his lips in concern. He wondered if Jisung was feeling well, but he didn’t dwell on it too much as he thought of the younger already resting. “Well, I’ll head to our room now,”

His roommates, Chan, Hyunjin and Seungmin merely nodded, clearly preoccupied. He shrugged and went inside their room, made himself comfortable on his bunk, and waited for sleep to come.

It never did, at least, for the next hour. He tried to turn and move around, but he still couldn’t get himself to sleep. He thought the exhaustion from the fan-sign would deliver him straight to slumber, but apparently he thought in vain.

He could hear the movie playing from the living room, as well as Jeongin and Seungmin’s occasional side commentary. Minho groaned. If he wasn’t going to sleep, he might as well just join them in watching the movie.

_Five minutes,_ he thought. _If I don’t sleep in five minutes, I’ll just watch the movie._

However, in the span of those five minutes, sleep didn’t come. Instead, someone else did; barging inside the dorm room, the sound of someone catching their breath filling the space. 

“Hyung?! Minho-hyung?! Are you awake?”

At the realization of who owned the voice, Minho sat up from his bunk. He turned to where the voice came from and saw a figure standing in the middle of the room, hands trembling and eyes looking lost.

“Jisung?” he called gently.

Jisung turned to Minho, and the shaken up look Minho saw from before disappeared. Before he can even say anything, the younger rushed towards his bunk and engulfed him in a hug, burying his head and on the space between his neck and shoulders.

It was like an instinct that Minho wrapped his own arms around Jisung’s figure who seemed like he was holding onto Minho as if he weren’t willing to let him go anytime soon. It took him a while to realize that Jisung was crying, and that only made him hold the younger tighter.

“Hey,” he whispered gently as he traced circles behind his back. “What happened?”

Jisung sniffed once before pulling away, looking up at Minho with tear streaked cheeks, eyes brimming with tears and an expression of something along the lines of broken and relieved. Minho’s heart ached. He hated seeing Jisung sad, hated knowing that Jisung was hurting in some way. Gently, he placed his right hand on Jisung’s cheek, letting the other’s head rest on it. “I— I had a nightmare, it was— I can’t—“

“Shhhh,” Minho whispered, caressing Jisung’s cheek with his thumb. Jisung relaxed at the touch. “Breathe.”

Jisung took a deep breath before continuing. “It was horrible—we were having breakfast, and you weren’t in the table, and when we checked your room you were there and we tried to wake you up and— and— you weren’t waking up, you weren’t breathing, and I can’t do anything about it, and—“

Minho didn’t let him finish. He pulled Jisung close to his chest and held him tight, Jisung immediately melting into his embrace. “It’s okay, it’s just a dream, it’s not real.”

Jisung held onto him tighter. “I was so worried, I thought I was going to lose you.”

“You’re not going to lose me,” Minho replied. “I’m right here,”

Jisung nodded, relaxing against Minho. “I’m right here with you,” Minho added.

Jisung pulled away and shifted his position so that he was sitting cross legged on Minho’s bed, and even in the dark Minho was pretty sure his cheeks were flushed with shades of crimson. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled weakly. “You must be sleeping, I probably woke you up. I’m sorry.”

“Hey,” Minho poked his cheek lightly. Jisung smiled a little bit at that. “I wasn’t really sleeping, don’t worry. And even if I was, I wouldn’t mind you waking me up. Don’t be sorry, okay?”

Jisung nodded slowly, looking down at his hands.

An idea came across Minho’s mind. “Just to make sure you don’t have nightmares again,” he trailed. He moved a little bit, allowing more space for someone beside him. “Why don’t you sleep here? That way I can assure you that I’m right here.”

Jisung looked up at him, still tear streaked but this time his eyes looked no longer lost. “Are you sure? Is that okay?”

Minho smiled. “Come on, let’s get some rest together.”

As soon as Minho lied back down, Jisung followed suit, finding his place at the spot beside Minho, fitting together perfectly in that space inside their dorm room. Jisung let himself move closer to Minho, one arm wrapping around the older’s waist as if securing that Minho was really not going to leave. Minho smiled as he rested his head on top of Jisung’s, his hand playing with the younger’s hair.

“Good night, hyung.” Jisung mumbled, yawning afterwards.

Minho could feel his eyes dropping as well. “Good night, sunshine.”

Minho didn’t know why he suddenly felt the drowsiness take over him at that moment, after trying to find it for a whole hour a while ago. If you’re going to look at it, he’s in an even less comfortable position than before because right now he has Jisung holding onto him—and maybe that’s the case. Jisung was finally there, sharing the same comfortable space as him, sharing a bed and the reassurance that they’re there together, there for each other, and not one of them’s going to leave anytime soon.

The others will come back soon after watching the movie and would find the two of them together in Minho’s bunk, but he wouldn’t care. By then, he would be fast asleep, holding his dream in his arms.

Yeah, he can finally rest.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @halfmoonjisung i also write aus there! thank u for reading <3


End file.
